Love
Love is the tenth episode of the first season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the tenth episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 10, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Iris, walking down the hallway of Theodore Roosevelt, voicing over about her suspicion of her boyfriend cheating on her. A montage of her suspicions is played while she describes her plan to catch him in action. She passes Ella, Holli, Nina, and Ruby walking down the hallway together, and the scene switches to them talking about Ella's Valentine's Day plans. She admits that Cameron hasn't planned anything yet and they begin to criticize her. They proceed to sing You Can't Hurry Love as the title card flashes. The scene flashes to the chorus room, where Brianna writes Love on the board, receiving mixed responses from the crowd. She announces that the winner of the assignment of the week receives a dinner for two to The Grotto, which causes a cheer to erupt from the group as the bell rings and the class dismisses. Kitty appears walking into her house with Garrett and opens the door to reveal her mother and Artie, who both yell surprise. Kitty reacts negatively, and her mother explains that her and Artie planned to surprise Kitty for Valentine's Day but he arrived early and wanted to see her new Glee Club. Kitty explains that her and Artie are on a break and that she's been talking to Garrett, much to the surprise of her mother. Kitty awkwardly returns to the living room and greets Artie and explains to Garrett that they'll have to reschedule. The next day, Forte gathers, and Dustin and Harry perform She Loves You which receives cheers from the group. The group departs and Iris walks down the hallway, seeing her boyfriend walk down the hallway with another girl. He catches up to her and she asks him if she can borrow his cell phone to text her mom and he hands it to her. She walks into the girls' bathroom and goes through his text messages, seeing all of the girls that he has been talking to. She screenshots them and sends them to herself. She then deletes the screenshots and walks out of the bathroom. Forte is once again gathered, with the addition of Artie. Garrett proceeds to sing Can't Help Falling in Love to Kitty. Artie leaves before the completion of the song. The group dismisses and Kitty and Garrett depart together. They walk down the hallway and Garrett asks Kitty if she has any plans on Valentine's Day. She begins to answer but is interrupted by Artie, who appears in the hallway and states that they are having dinner together. Garrett walks away uncomfortably and Kitty begins yelling at Artie, asking him if he knows what a break is. She states that they are broken up, and walks away angrily. Valentine's Day arrives, and Iris walks her boyfriend into the courtyard. She hands him a wrapped gift and he opens it to reveal print-outs of all of the girls he had been talking to and they all walk out. She proceeds to sing Black Widow, embarrassing him in front of the entire school. Brianna proceeds to hand her the gift certificate to The Grotto and she is greeted with roaring applause. The episode ends with Forte performing It Must Have Been Love on the stage, as a montage plays of Iris and Kitty eating together at The Grotto, Cameron surprising Ella with a candlelit dinner under the stars, and Artie sadly looking out of an airplane window as it departs, ending the episode. Songs Notes * Baby Love was originally supposed to be sung in this episode, but it was changed to You Can't Hurry Love ''for unknown reasons. * ''Love Story was originally supposed to be sung in this episode, but it was changed to'' It Must Have Been Love for unknown reasons. * ''Can't Help Falling in Love was originally sung by Kenny Reed, but was switched to Garrett Dawson to fit the plotline. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams Guest Stars *Grant Davis as Craig *Shane Harper as Garrett Dawson *MacKenzie Porter as Holli Powell *Douglas Booth as Kenny Reed *Marco Grazzini as Rafael Perez Navigational